winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Bloomix Quest
Winx Bloomix Quest is an app game developed by Apps Ministry LLC for iOS. It was released in Russia and Italy on July 16, 2014 and in other countries on September 12, 2014. Description Have you ever wanted to become a Winx fairy? Now you can! This exciting game will take you into the amazing Winx Club world and thrill you with endless adventures! Winx Bloomix Quest is an official game based on the animated television series Winx Club. Download the game and explore the Winx Magic worlds, play as your favorite Winx and overcome all the obstacles on your way! Use magical powers to face powerful foes and fulfill your amazing Bloomix Quest! Winx Bloomix Quest combines serval types of gameplay that will keep you entertained for hours, featuring a classic side-scroller game that will take you on electrifying chases and exciting boss battles. Soundtrack #Harmonix (Vocal/Instrumental) #Bloomix the Power of the Dragon (Instrumental) #The Legendarium World of Mythix (Vocal/Instrumental) #We Are Believix (Instrumental) #Underwater Mission (Vocal/Instrumental) #We're the Winx (Instrumental) #We Will Rock the World (Instrumental) #A Magic Party (Instrumental) Updates *July 16, 2014 - Version 1.0.0: **App release *August 7, 2014 - Version 1.1.0: **"Dark Forest" chapter added; **Changes in balance **Fixed minor bugs in program part of the application **Fixed minor issues in levels of the first chapter. *September 25, 2014 - Version 1.2.0 **Bloom's Action Suit added to the store **Interface redesigned **"Domino" chapter **"Forest Race" endless level featuring multiplayer Game Center based mode **Fixed minor bugs in program part of the application.... *October 20, 2014 - Version 1.2.1 **Bloom's Wind Rider added to the store **New Biker Suit for Bloom added to the store **Fixed minor bugs in program part of the application. *November 14, 2014 - Version 1.2.2 **Fixed minor bugs in program part of the application. **Fixed minor issues in levels *December 12, 2014 - Version 1.2.3 **Fixed minor bugs in program part of the application *April 29, 2015 - Version 1.3.0 **Added showroom - now Bloom is a real fashionista! **Added the option to change outfits during the game **Updated game interface to make the gameplay more convenient. **New weekly missions! - You won't get bored while we're working on the next update! *September 24, 2015 - Version 1.4.0 **We lack some fairy dust to release a new awesome update with Flora! Help us! Update the game now and do magic! ***Improved performance ***Bug fix ***New Boss fights ***New magic seals Trivia *This is the second known app game to be modeled after Season 6, the first being Winx Club: Winx Fairy School. *Some features require in-app purchases. *This game was later removed internationally from the App Store and Google Play Store due the absence of profit. Gallery Jt35Zk5.png ApYE8jp.png SHhXkup.png HN0UaWS.png Ttmau02.png WCBQUpdatePromo5.png WCBQUpdatePromo4.png WCBQUpdatePromo3.png WCBQUpdatePromo2.png WCBQUpdatePromo1.png 5265085356161463438.gif WBQ - Dark Forest.png WBQ - Alfea Central Courtyard.png WBQ - Alfea's Library .png WBQ - Bloom's Action Suit (Dark Forest).png WBQ - Bloom's Action Suit.png WBQ - Bloom's Mythix.png WBQ - Bloom's Sirenix (Dark Forest).png WBQ - Domino Hallway.png WCBQAPromoGems.jpg WBQFBO.jpg Bloomix Quest (Flora) - Main Dress (Promo).jpg Bloomix Quest (Flora) - Battle Dress (Promo).jpg Bloomix Quest (Flora) - Battle Dress.jpg Bloomix Quest (Flora) - Bloomix (Promo).jpg Bloomix Quest (Flora) - Bloomix.jpg Bloomix Quest (Flora) - Byker Suit (Promo).jpg Bloomix Quest (Flora) - Byker Suit.jpg Bloomix Quest (Flora) - Mythix (Promo).jpg Bloomix Quest (Flora) - Mythix.jpg Bloomix Quest (Flora) - Regal Dress (Promo).jpg Bloomix Quest (Flora) - Regal Dress.jpg Bloomix Quest (Flora) - Sirenix (Promo).jpg Bloomix Quest (Flora) - Sirenix.jpg Bloomix Quest - Which Fairy Next.jpg IMG_4391.JPG NOLpuo8ISns.jpg Trailers English Italian How to Play Category:Games Category:Media Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Bloomix Category:Application Games Category:Merchandise Category:Winx Bloomix Quest